


Voyeur 8

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Chapter Summary:Steel:  The events of Shades of Grey in background.  Sub-chapter starts with Daniel in the Control Room, watching Jack leave.  Later he has a talk with Sam and Teal’c, but he leaves them to arrange a sex date with Dave.Charcoal:  Robert shows up at his apartment and acts scary, so Dave comes over with his 2 NORAD friends to help. They stay to help Daniel distract himself from overwhelming emotions he doesn’t want to face.Ash: Makepeace is revealed as a traitor.  Jack has a team night to make amends but Daniel refuses to attend.  Daniel calls Dave for some diversion sex, but Dave brings someone else with him: Jack.Cross-posted at Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-8/





	Voyeur 8

**Author's Note:**

> Quote: “I’m Your Man”, Wham(George Michael), and George Michael’s “I Want Your Sex.”

#  Voyeur 8: Colors of Grey

  

* * *

 

_Baby I'm your man_   
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_   
_Right_   
_Do it with me_

* * *

 

#  Steel

 

Daniel leaned against the Control Room wall, arms folded.  His mind was in chaos, filled with conflicting emotions that ranged from love to hatred.  In between was shock, confusion, sadness.  If the man hadn’t had a thorough examination to make sure he wasn’t under some alien influence, Daniel would have been certain that had been the explanation for what had happened to Jack over the last two weeks.  And selfishly, what had happened to himself, as well.

Robert was irrationally and offensively over the moon about being assigned SG-1’s leader.  Daniel didn’t mean equal offense, but Sam deserved the role as team leader and not as second fiddle to an interloper.  Robert was good for a fuck and an orgasm and that was all he was good for.  Being team leader?  No.  They could have been a three-man team, but Sam accepted her orders _like a good soldier_ , which pissed him off.

Over the last two weeks, Daniel had held back the tremendous urge to go to Hammond and ask him what the _fuck_ was going on.  As sure as Daniel knew every inch of his own body, he knew damn well that something wasn’t right.  Hammond knew something, and he wasn’t talking.  Others probably knew something, and they weren’t talking.  Sam and Teal’c didn’t know anything, of course.  They couldn’t fake the shock and outrage, Teal’c especially.  He hated Robert and the reason was still mysterious.

As soon as Jack was gone—and not for one goddamn minute did Daniel believe he was going to live with that duplicitous bitch, Laira—he made a beeline to Hammond’s office.

“Come,” Hammond said, after Daniel knocked.

“Sir,” Daniel said, sticking his head in.  “Have a moment?”

“Come on in, Doctor Jackson.”

Daniel entered and to his surprise, he found Sam and Teal’c in there, too.  Robert wasn’t.  “Hey,” he said to them.

“Hey,” Sam said.  Teal’c nodded to him.  One day, Daniel would get him to speak Tau’ri.  One day.

“What, uh, what are you guys doing here?”

“We came to ask for another leader,” Sam said.

“And as I’ve just informed them,” Hammond said, “I can’t do that.  SG-3 already has a new leader assigned and you three need to give Colonel Makepeace a chance.”

“He’s got a xenophobic attitude toward Teal’c,” Sam said, and her tone told Daniel that she’d said it once already.

Hammond sighed and looked at Daniel.  “Are you here for the same reason, Doctor?”

“No, sir.”  Sam gave him a look of surprise and he returned it with an apologetic shrug.  “I still think you’d make a better leader, but I don’t have anything against the guy.”  He looked at Hammond.  “I’d like the afternoon off, sir.”

“Any particular reason?” Hammond asked.

Internally, Daniel said, _“Yes.  I need to fuck myself into oblivion, as soon as I find Dave.”_

Externally, he said, “I can’t concentrate.”  That was all.  Hammond stared at him in surprise.  “I know, I know,” Daniel said, holding up a hand.  “It’s not like me.  I’ve been able to do it under all sorts of circumstances including Shau’ri’s death, but …”  He sighed, hugged himself, and closed his eyes for a second.  “I just …”

“Granted,” Hammond said suddenly.  “I think the three of you could use some time to adjust, so I’ll give you two days.  Be back here on Wednesday.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daniel said.

Sam looked floored and Teal’c was unreadable.  “Thank you, sir,” she said.

The three of them left Hammond’s office and once they were in the corridor, Sam asked, “You want to go to O’Malley’s, have an early dinner?”

He looked over and gave her a wan smile.  “Thanks, but I’m not up to going out in public.  Rain check?”

“Sure.”

When he looked back down the corridor, he saw Dave at the elevator, swiping his key card through the access port.  “See you later, guys.”  He took off at a run.  “Dave!” he called.

Dave turned around and grinned.  “You in a hurry?” he asked.

“Yes.  No.  Yes.”  Dave laughed.  “Sorry.  I was wondering if you have a few minutes?” he asked as he took him aside, and Dave let him walk him down the adjoining corridor so that when Sam and Teal’c got to the elevator, they wouldn’t hear him.

“What’s up?”

Daniel resumed hugging himself.  Or so he called it.  It was a habit he’d adopted over the last year.  Instead of crossing his arms, he’d just overlap them and hold onto one of his biceps.  It was an odd thing to do but when he was upset, it had become his go-to body language signal.  Dave gave him a curious look, noticing, and Daniel tried to ignore it.  “What’re you doing over the next two days?”

“Weapons inventory.  We have some upgrades coming in.  What’s on your mind?”

“Hammond gave us two days off before we start out with Colonel Makepeace as our new leader.”  When Dave’s brows skyrocketed, Daniel nodded.  “I know, I know.  Arguments have been made.”  He was smugly satisfied by Dave’s disgust.  “Anyway, I asked for the afternoon, but he gave all of us two days.  Sam and Teal’c weren’t happy with his leadership assignment and—”

“Can’t blame them, Daniel.  Robert’s been acting as squirrely as Jack.”

Daniel swallowed, not really paying attention to what Dave had just said because the central focus for him was Jack’s name.  Dave seemed to notice a change in attitude.

“What’s up?” he asked in a lowered voice.

Daniel sighed.  “I need my mind distracted.  No, scratch that.  I need it annihilated.  I can’t concentrate on my work.  Think you can help me out with that?”

“What time do you want me to come over?” Dave asked.

Daniel swallowed.  “As soon as you can?  And promise me something, okay?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Under no circumstances will you utter his name.  That’s not a threat or a tantrum.  I can’t handle it right now.  For cryin’ out …”  He took a breath.  “I’m not even in the mood.  But I need my mind distracted.”

Dave nodded.  “In that case, may I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.”

“Let me bring a couple of friends over tonight.  Perhaps getting the attention of three men at once will do the trick, but me, by myself?  I don’t think that’s enough.”

Daniel blinked, then nodded slowly.  “Who?”

“They aren’t SGC.  They’re NORAD.  Malcolm and James.  They’re decent guys.”

“And they’re willing to share?  Damn, Dave.  The guys you find.”

Dave only grinned at him.  “It’ll be after seven because they don’t get off till six.”

“Done.”

 

* * *

 

#  Charcoal

 

Daniel had never learned how to personally reject people without feeling guilty.  Depending on the person, however, that guilt was either miniscule or heavy.  _People_ , of course, referred to those he’d been sleeping with, had slept with, or _might_ sleep with.  This wasn’t going to be any of those because the guilt was non-existent.

Robert showed up at his apartment a little after five and after peering through his apartment door’s peephole, Daniel wrestled with whether or not to open the door.  While he’d never been in immaculate shape or knew how to defend himself, he’d never been a coward.

Robert had been a great lay a few times and he loved the feel of the man’s cock.  But now that he was team leader and a constant reminder of Jack being gone, Daniel couldn’t bear to be with him again.  He didn’t want to let him inside, but he didn’t think being an asshole would help, so he stepped aside and gestured for him to come in.

“You can’t stay long,” Daniel said.  “I’m going out soon.”

Robert paused at the entrance to the living room and frowned at him.  “You are?”

Daniel raised his brows.  “Yes.  Why?”

“Hammond said you weren’t feeling up to working.  I thought …”

He had a strange look on his face that Daniel couldn’t read.  Did he need an ear, maybe?  Daniel hated being selfish, but he hoped not.  “Thought what?  I was ill?  No, I’m okay.  I just need to be away from the job right now.  I can’t concentrate.”  He would _not_ share why.

“Because of Jack, I take it?”

Daniel ground his jaw.  “ _And_ that’s your cue to leave.”   He started for the door, but Robert grabbed him under the arm and started to drag him toward the living room.  Daniel allowed it, out of curiosity, but once he realized they were heading toward the bedroom, he put a stop to it.

“What the hell is up with you?” Daniel demanded, roughly pulling away.  “Dave said you’ve been acting weird.”

“Dave needs to mind his own business.  As for what’s wrong, nothing.  I’m your leader now.”

Daniel stared at him, his mouth dropping open.  What the hell was he implying?  “So?”

“So, I think I get the sweet spot now.  And that’s you.  So we’re going to do this from now on.”  He grabbed him again, but this time he pushed Daniel against the wall near his bedroom and cupped his groin and rubbed firmly.  The shock of sudden pleasure made him freeze for a few moments as he enjoyed the sensation, but he grabbed his hand and pushed him away even as he slid away from the wall and backed into the living room.  “Have you been drinking something?  Smoking something?  What the fuck are you talking about?  I’m not some trophy, Robert.”

“You and Jack have had this thing for a while.  Why shouldn’t we?”

Daniel’s shock just kept ratcheting up and up.  “You have a lot of goddamn nerve making an assumption like that.  I wasn’t sleeping with him just because he was my team leader.  Who put that fucking stupid idea in your head?”

Robert’s demeanor changed slightly.  He was suddenly more conciliatory.  And seductive.  He walked over slowly, then boldly palmed his crotch again.  “I can make it good.  You know I can.  Let me see you come again.”

Daniel swallowed and pushed his hand away.  “We had some good times, Robert, and I really enjoyed being with you, but it’s time to move on.”

“But you’re still fucking Dave?” Robert asked acidly.

“So?” Daniel said, and he stepped away from him and headed back to the front door.  He opened it and waited for him.  To his relief, Robert walked over and paused in the doorway.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.  Not even one more time?”

Daniel ordered himself not to wince or look sad or feel sorry.  “I’m afraid not.  If you want to blame someone, blame _him_.”  Robert nodded, hesitated, then … his demeanor changed completely.  He gave him a cold, hard, stare.  It made Daniel feel something he’d never once experienced with a member of the SGC: fear.  He was suddenly very certain that if Robert decided that he wouldn’t take no for an answer, he would actually try to rape him.  He swallowed and gave him a half smile.  “I’ll see you, Robert.  But right now, I got some things to do.”

“Sure.  See you later, Daniel.”

When he closed the door, he very silently locked it, and then went to his balcony to make sure that Robert left the building and drove off.  Even three stories up, he could easily pick out the truck in the open-air parking lot that handled the vehicles in the business complex surrounding them.  His was a loft that was stationed over a few businesses and as a result, he had special parking privileges in the covered parking on the ground floor, but everyone else had to park outside.

He saw the dark grey truck with the matching camping rig and watched as Robert got inside and closed the door.  He expected to hear the faint sound of a truck engine starting, but there was none.  For five minutes, the man sat there.  Then it was ten.  Daniel grabbed his phone and went back out to the balcony.  Robert’s truck was still there.  He dialed Dave.

The man answered the phone, knowing it was him.  _“You’re impatient.”_

“Dave, I’m sorry, but it’s important.  How well do you know Robert?”

_“Well enough, I guess.  He’s gone out with me and my friends a few times.  There’s never been anything weird.  I mean, he’s not a murderer or anything.  Why?”_

“Is he capable of rape?”

There was a pregnant pause. _“Daniel, what’s going on?  Are you in trouble?”_

He sounded alarmed and to Daniel, that meant it was bad.  “Is he?  Be honest.”

“He’s been known to vehemently bitch about rejection.  I’ve seen him go after someone for turning him down, but he was drunk on that occasion.  I’ve never seen him do that sober.  Tell me what’s going on.”

“He came over and expected we’d fuck because he’s my team leader now.  He actually tried to drag me to the bedroom.  I told him we we’re going to see each other anymore.  I didn’t tell him that it’s because he reminds me that Jack isn’t here.”

“Is he still there?”

“No.  But he’s been sitting in his truck for twenty minutes and hasn’t left.  I can see him from my balcony.  I … don’t like it, Dave.  I’ve never felt threatened like this.  Am I overreacting?”

“No.  We’ll come over early, Daniel.”

“But you said—”

“They got off early and I was planning on bringing some party favors and they were going to help.  But that can wait.”

For a second, Daniel was sidetracked by Dave’s words, but he set it aside.  “I feel stupid now.”

“But you’ve only just started defense training.  Robert’s a master.  You have every right to be concerned.  We’ll be there as soon as we can, okay?”

“Thanks.”

“See ya in a bit.”

Daniel hung up and kept watching Robert’s truck.  Fear began to build.  Dave hadn’t said it because he hadn’t wanted to scare him.  What was it that he hadn’t wanted to tell him?

And defense training.  He’d mentioned it for only one reason Daniel could think of.  Robert could easily beat the hell out of him.  More than that.  He could easily subdue him and rape him.  Daniel cursed himself for not getting that private sidearm that Jack had kept telling him to … He closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head over the irony.

Robert was still there for the next thirty minutes and Daniel grew even more worried.  This couldn’t be happening.  Robert was a nice guy.  A bit too much of a Jarhead and kind of a pushy shit, but he’d been this decent guy.  Had he seen only what he wanted to see?  All because he wanted a good time?  Correction, wanted a good fuck?  Had he ignored warning signs?  What the fucking hell was in the water lately?  First Jack, now Robert.  Had both of them been hiding their true selves?  No.

No.  Whatever bug crawled up Jack’s ass was self-inflicted and a sham.  Whatever game he was playing, there was more to it than all that crap he’d spewed.  And he’d seen fit not to confide, which is what Daniel was really mad about.  But Robert was another matter.  He didn’t really know him, not like he knew Jack.  Even now.

If there was any true guilt to feel, it should have been his weak will, and indulging in his capricious desires.  He’d been damn near raped by Robert, but only because the man had been under the influence.   Jack had beaten him up because he’d been under the same influence.  He couldn’t hold those actions against either man or use them as some sort of hidden feature of their personality.  Robert may have damn near raped him, but it hadn’t been out of hatred or sadism, which was the basic personality trait of all rapists.  He’d desired him, wanted to protect him.  That was his lizard brain.  His lizard brain didn’t say rape and torture.

So what the hell was going on with him now?  Was his intuition that far off about him?  No.  Daniel went with his initial gut reaction.  These weren’t Robert’s true colors.  Whatever was driving him, Daniel was sure he was being led to do so.  And … now he was scary.  Now all he—

Daniel’s thought process was halted by the arrival of another truck, which pulled up next to Robert’s.  It wasn’t Dave.  Four men got out.  Then Robert got out of his truck.

Oh.  No.  This was not happening.  Five minutes to get up here.  And he didn’t have access to the fire escape—like he’d been trying to do for the last year and hadn’t been able to put his foot down and get it done.  It hadn’t seemed all that important.  Although that was stupid.  What if there’d been a fire and that had only been his way out?  Well, the answer was:  Daniel’s old rappelling gear.  He might not be in top Beef condition or know how to throw someone over his shoulder, but he _could_ rig a way to rappel out the window to safety.

And here he was.  In trouble.  Five men coming to do him harm and he was woolgathering about the fucking fire escape.  Daniel ran to the front hallway and pushed the heavy bureau against it, then went back to the balcony.  He looked at his phone.  He couldn’t call 911 because they’ll only come if something bad is already happening.  Asshole system.  His phone rang, and he damn near dropped it.  Dave.

 _“We’re pulling in,”_ Dave said.

“He’s on his way up here with four other guys.  What the fuck is going on with him?  What?  I don’t get it!”

“Tell him we’re on our way.  And tell him that you’ll call 911 if he doesn’t back the fuck off.  Got any weapons?”

Daniel laughed sourly.  “No.  Jack kept getting after me for not owning a sidearm.”

Dave snorted.  _“I’m not touching that.  What else have you got?”_

“The usual.  Knives, a bat, a few swords, two—”

Dave sputtered, _“Hang on.  A sword?”_

Daniel was just now taking one down off the display hook.  “Old katanas.  Very old.  And sharp.  My bureau’s blocking the door.  Am I glad that I don’t have any windows that look out on the walkway up here.”  He went out to the balcony again and saw Dave’s truck and two others pull up next to Robert’s and the guys who’d joined him.  “I see you.”  He jumped slightly when someone started pounding on his door.  “He’s here.”

 _“Stall.  We’re on our way,”_ Dave said, and hung up.

Daniel went back in and approached the narrow foyer.  “Robert, what are you doing?  If you take off now, Hammond won’t hear about this.”

“Daniel, I just want to talk.”

“Really?  With four other guys?  What do you want?”

Daniel’s fear evaporated as he lost his temper.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  You’re lying?  You are seriously lying to me?  Right now?  You can fuck off, Robert!  I’m reporting your ass if you don’t back the fuck off right now!”

Daniel heard other voices.  Dave.  The guys he brought with him.  Malcolm and James.  They were outnumbered, five to three.  Were James and Malcolm big guys?  For a moment, Daniel hoped they were.  And then another part of him giggled with nervous horror.  The last person he wanted to have sex with was a big, beefy commando type.  That was Robert.  Sort of.  Jarhead.  Kinda the same thing, attitude-wise.  No.  Wait.  NORAD.  Did they have those kinds of guys working there?  Well, why not.  Just because they were Air Force didn’t mean …

Daniel rolled his eyes at himself.  Woolgathering again.  A knock came at the door.

“It’s me,” Dave said.

“Prove to me you don’t have a gun to your head,” Daniel said, suddenly paranoid.

“Go look outside,” Dave sighed.

Daniel did.  The two trucks were leaving.  He heaved a sigh of relief, pushed the bureau back where it belonged, and opened the door.  He was met with the man’s handsome face and that lovely black hair.  His brown eyes were intense and filled with worry.  And he looked pissed.  But instead of scoping out the house, his two friends did while he gave Daniel a tight hug, then palmed the side of his face.

“Stop it,” Daniel said, embarrassed, pushing his hand away.  “I’m okay.  I was outnumbered and needed backup, not Captain America and his Howling Commandos.”

Dave gave him a sarcastic frown while behind him, his two friends started softly laughing.  Daniel turned around to look at them.  They were Dave’s height, at six-two or so, but they had darker skin.  One was like Teal’c and the other looked Spanish.  Or maybe Mexican, Puerto Rican, or one of many other handsome Latino-based ethnicities.  Were these guys here to fuck him?  Well, he’d asked, hadn’t he?  And maybe they’d …

What the hell was he doing?  Here he was, sizing up the evening’s entertainment when his stomach was in freefall and he was _not_ in the mood.  What the fuck was wrong with him?  Shouldn’t he be completely weirded out and have his mind on other stuff?  In a word, no.  He’d handled weirdness just fine for three years now.  If he couldn’t handle it, or go on with his normal life, such as it was, then he wouldn’t be here, and neither would they.

All during this introspection, Dave had made introductions, and Daniel was getting them all a beer.  _Sam Adams, hope that’s okay?  Sure, just fine.  Want something to eat?  We can order delivery.  No, that’s okay.  We brought provisions.  They’re in the truck downstairs._

Then Daniel asked himself why everyone at the mountain owned trucks.  Was it a Colorado thing?  No, it was a snowy winter thing.  No.  It was both.

And again.  Woolgathering.

“Daniel?” Dave asked.

Daniel blinked and realized he was slightly shaking.  He tightened his fingers into fists and took a deep breath.  “Sorry.  My mind goes everywhere when I’m stressed.”  They were in the living room, and Dave was in one of his stuffed chairs, he was in the other, and his two new friends were on the sofa.

“You need a de-stressor,” Dave said.

Malcolm, the one with Teal’c’s skin, sat forward and asked, “It’s understandable.  Do you want to beg off tonight?”  He had a sculpted face, like Denzel had a sculpted face.  Fine jaw lines, high cheek bones, curved lips that weren’t too big or too thin.  His black hair was in waves and glossy.  James seemed just as sculpted, but that was more along the lines of Adonis muscle tone.  And Daniel was looking at them like they were potential mates.  Jesus, he needed to go to sleep or chill his mind somehow and sex might not ...

He swallowed.  “Thanks for backing Dave up and coming early.  I don’t want to beg off, but …”  He sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, then shook his head.  “I feel like a damsel in distress.  I don’t want anything we do tainted with that.”

They both smiled, and James tipped his beer at Dave.  “He said you’d say that.”

Daniel gave Dave a mock-scowl.  “You know me too well.  It’s scary.”  The men laughed, and to Daniel’s ears, it was light and heartfelt.  But he could only imagine what they saw in him.  Damsel was right.  He then thought about what life was going to be like in two days.  His good feeling disappeared.  “I’m gonna have to call Sam.  Have her get a hold of Teal’c.”

“Teal’c?” James asked, trading a look with Malcolm.

It suddenly occurred to Daniel that they may not know what the Stargate Program really was.  Hadn’t Sam told her dad once it was ‘deep radar telemetry’?

“My teammate,” Daniel said, and looked at Dave.  “What do they know about our work?”

“Everything,” Dave said, deadpan.

“And that would be?” Daniel asked.  Dave wasn’t the sort who did things ‘deadpan’.

“That you have an alien device at the bottom of the silo,” Malcolm said.  “And Teal’c is a Jaffa.”

“Oh,” Daniel said.  He was warming up to these two, and there was simply no reason for it.  Other than they were hot, that is.  But he could easily see them to the door and then go take a cold shower.  That would suck but … things felt awkward now.  “So, anyway.  It’s gonna suck two days from now.”

“More ways than one,” Dave said.  “You’ll have to put up with his crap attitude and hope there aren’t any underlying threats.  And one more thing, Daniel.”

“What?”

“No matter what, you can’t tell Hammond.  He’ll want to know why Robert was threatening you.  Meaning details.  Which will—”

“Expose what we’ve been doing if Robert’s put in a corner,” Daniel said on a sigh.  “Though I wouldn’t take him for a snitch.  But I hear you.  No Hammond.”

Dave gave Daniel a long look.  “There’s something else.”

“Now what?” Daniel asked.

“He might be among those who think stealing artifacts and alien weaponry is okay.”

“Might?” Daniel asked, getting up.  “Anyone want another beer?”

“No, thanks,” James said, and looked at Malcolm.  “We brought our own party favors.  If you don’t mind.”

Daniel paused, not getting it until they pulled out a couple of joints.  “Oh.  Right.  Well, light up.  I’m not one to judge.”

“Have some with us,” Dave said.  He took the joint from James and went to him.  He took a hit and passed it to him.  Daniel took it.  “If you want a de-stressor without sex, then this is it.”

Daniel hesitated.  “Uh, we’ll need snacks later, and Coke.  And whatever else I have in the fridge.”

“We brought our own,” James said.  “It’s rude to show up with party favors and not bring the smorgasbord.”

Daniel snorted.  “Might as well go down and get it.  Then make yourselves at home.  Have a little picnic area on the rug here.  Move the coffee table.”  He went into the kitchen and looked at the content of his fridge.  Coke.  There seemed to be enough.  There was wine in the fridge and in the cupboard.  Plus there was stuff in the freezer.  He was kinda glad they wanted to have a little party.  He actually didn’t want to be alone.  Sex though?  That was probably not on the menu.  It would be a pity, if he then warmed up to them more.  But he didn’t like changing his mind once he’d made a decision because it made him look fickle.  An odd sentiment, but one ingrained in him growing up.

“You’re woolgathering again,” Dave said from behind him.  Daniel jumped.  “Whoa, sorry.  Man, you’re still wired.”  He reached out and unnecessarily straightened a few hairs on his head, then smoothed them back.  “Have some of the ganja they brought.  It’ll calm you down.”

Daniel nodded.  “I haven’t smoked in a long, long time.  I imagine it’s gotten a lot better, providing they bought the top shelf.”

“They did,” Dave grinned.  “You know the jargon.  Been doing some reading?”

“Yes,” Daniel drawled.

“I’m sorry this happened.”

Dave was going to give him another hug, but Daniel stepped away from him.  He still felt like a damsel.  It was vastly annoying.  “That’s enough, now.  I don’t need coddling.  I’m just—”

“Fine?” Dave asked, repeating a long-used response.  “Okay.  Hold out your hand then.”

Daniel put his hands behind his back.  “Screw you, Dave.  I told you.”

He heard activity by the front door and looked around to see the two others returning to the living room, carrying five large duffle bags.  Daniel looked over his shoulder at Dave, then watched him as the man walked around him and headed into the living room.  “What the hell did you bring?”

“Atmosphere,” Dave said.  “Grab some wine or Coke and come on back in here.”

“Food?” Daniel asked, not moving.  He watched from the kitchen as his living room was transformed into a … den.  Sheepskin rugs were shaken out and laid everywhere.  The sheepskin reminded him of Jack and his stomach tightened.  Pillows came out, too.  These men were odd.  Did they do this sort of thing all the time?  Bring the ‘show’ with them?

A couple of smaller packs were set on the coffee table, which had been moved off to the side.  God only knew what was in them.  They’d come prepared for a sex party, and now it was, what?  An old-fashioned opium den?  Minus the opium.  He grabbed a bottle of Coke, and one of the bottles of wine, half-empty.  Then he put the Coke back and just poured himself a glass of wine and brought it, and the bottle, back with him to the living room.

Toeing off his shoes, as the others had done, he settled down next to Dave, and took the lit joint that James was passing him.  He expected it to be harsh, but was promptly informed that only low-grade weed did that.  He’d learned something new.  What else was he going to learn?

Daniel got that answer an hour later.  He was nicely stoned and growing increasingly horny.  It was then that Dave took off his clothes.  Then James and Malcolm.  Daniel wasn’t sure about this, but he _was_ in the mood and … holy fucking shit.  Malcolm was bigger than Jack.  James wasn’t bad either.  He and Dave weren’t small, but he felt a bit average after seeing them.  They weren’t fully erect but they …

Daniel started to shyly unbutton his shirt and suddenly, he had hands helping him.  Then James was close, and his hand was moving to cradle his neck.  Then came his kiss, and he was sweet and hungry.  Malcolm was next.  In front of him, lying on his side and watching, was Dave.  He had a pleased, smug expression.

“You’re just too full of yourself over there,” Daniel said as he was helped out of his jeans and briefs.

“Nice,” said Malcolm, who was palming his cock, then stroking him a few times.  “Beautiful.”

“Oh please,” Daniel said, scoffing at him.  “Compared to you two, I look immature.”

“You’re being unnecessarily modest,” James said.  “Dave said you were like that.”

Daniel threw the man another mock-scowl.  “And Dave needs to keep his mouth shut.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be able to suck you,” he said, grinning.  And he was still lying there, watching.

Hands were everywhere now and Daniel was growing harder by the minute.  The weed had done a remarkable job of loosening him up as well as making him horny.  He was now up for anything these men wanted to do, although that wasn’t the weed.  That was just who he was normally, when given the opportunity.  These men seemed to feel the same, and primarily, up to do anything to him, specifically.  _Please, do it to me_ , he thought.

“We will,” Malcolm said, and he was kissing him.  Daniel realized he’d spoken out loud.  But he couldn’t say anything else because James was prepping him with lube and fingers and Malcolm was putting him on his back.  Daniel looked down and marveled at the size of his cock and the interesting shade of reddish brown.  He wondered how he would be able to take that inside him.  Jack had been a little challenging.

And suddenly, he thought, _there was no getting away from thinking about him._

“You’ve tensed up,” James said as he rubbed Daniel’s hole.

“I thought of the wrong person,” Daniel said, reaching down to stroke Malcolm’s cock.  “You’re bigger than he is.”

“Who?” Malcolm asked.

“The certain someone we’re not supposed to mention,” Dave warned.

“Fuck it,” Daniel said, waving a hand.  “It’s unavoidable.  I shouldn’t have said that to you, Dave.  I’m sorry.”

Malcolm looked over his shoulder at the reclining man.  “You want to open him up?”

Dave shook his head.  “I’m happy to watch.  And he wanted to be distracted.  Distract him.”

Malcolm looked at James, then leaned over and kissed him.  “You wanna go first, honey?  You’re not as big.”

James too, shook his head.  “No, honey.”  He leaned over and kissed him.  “You do what you do.  He’ll be okay.”

Daniel watched the two of them continue to kiss over him.  Specifically, over his now-erect cock.  Honey.  They’d called each other honey.  Not the usual nickname for casual buddies.  “Are you two together?”

“He’s quick,” James said sarcastically, but it was a gentle teasing, not caustic.

“And you answer delicate questions with sarcasm,” Daniel said.

Dave started laughing and so did Malcolm.  “So he does,” said the latter, then distracted Daniel more fully by stroking his cock.  “We are, to answer your question.  And Dave sometimes spends time with us.  But our main thing is each other.  And we branch out a bit now and then.  We also own a club downtown.  You’ve heard Dave talk about it?”

“Red something,” Daniel said, groaning after because Malcolm had a talented hand.

“Red Salon,” James said.  He was fully erect as he knelt next to him and he looked at Malcolm, then down into Daniel’s eyes.  “How about a taste?”

“Of?”

“Our club?”

“Ah,” Daniel said, eyeing his cock.  “Yeah, I’d like that.”  He reached over to take hold of it but the man pulled away.  “Why not?” he asked, puzzled.

“Because we’re here to distract you.  Our way.”

“That makes no sense.”

“That’s okay,” Malcolm said.  “It doesn’t have to.”

Daniel raised his brows.  “You’re right,” he conceded.  “It doesn’t.”

“Go on,” Malcolm said to James.  “It’s alright.”

Daniel watched them both, understanding that there was silent communication going on.  Then James nodded and kissed him, then moved over on his knees beside Daniel’s head.

“Go ahead,” he said.

Daniel took his cock in hand and stroked him, then tugged gently and sucked the head into his mouth.  He was warm and cool at the same time.  A soft, smooth heat.  He closed his eyes and sucked him that way for a few minutes.

“How’s he feel, honey?” Malcolm asked.

Daniel opened his eyes to look up at them.  They’d been kissing again.

“Hungry,” James said with a smile.  “Want me to feed him?”

“Yes.”

Daniel pushed up on his elbows and pulled James toward him, hand on his ass.  He took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could and allowed James to hold him still while he thrust gently.  As he was busy doing that, Malcolm took advantage of Daniel’s distraction there to lube him more thoroughly, then slide fingers into him until he had four moving slightly.  He twisted his hand and Daniel raised his knees a bit and broke off from James.  Malcolm was getting him ready and Daniel needed his attention there now.

His new partner spread his knees further apart and massaged the inside of his thighs as he touched the head of his condom-covered cock against his puckered entrance.  “You ready, Daniel?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Slowly and patiently, he pushed in an inch, then held still a few seconds before he moved his hips in a wide circle.  He pushed in further and did the same thing.

Daniel felt the stretching burn and gasped, but he took hold of his cock and stroked himself with a purpose as Malcolm slowly but surely entered him.

“Okay?” the man asked.

“Yes,” Daniel said, even though it hurt and burned like hell.  Maybe he was a masochist in his decision to be distracted from thought.  “Fuck me.”  He swallowed and added, “Slow.”

Malcolm didn’t pull back and go back in.  Instead, he pressed their crotches together and undulated, trying to find his gland in order to trade in the pain.

Daniel’s eyes widened, and he jerked off even faster.  “Yes.”

It went on for a long time and he soon closed his eyes and his body relaxed.  Malcolm interrupted the calm a bit by taking a long, quick stroke.

“Oh!” Daniel gasped.  At the worried look on Malcolm’s face, he hurriedly added, “Don’t stop.”  Another long stroke.  Then another.  On each one, he moaned loudly and eventually threw his head back and closed his eyes.  “That’s it.  Like that.”

After a few minutes, he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to come with such a big dick inside him.  James was next, but he too was just a bit too big.  It was Dave’s turn and he did the same position and motion that Malcolm had.  Pressing right up against the crotch and moving in a circle.  He did that for a bit before he pushed Daniel’s legs up over his shoulders and fucked him hard until he came.

Next to him, James and Malcolm did their own thing and Daniel enjoyed watching them.  Twenty minutes later, he was hard again and this time, Dave was on the receiving end.  It was sweet and almost overwhelming, but it did the job Daniel wanted.  He was fully distracted and remained that way for two days.

 

* * *

 

#  Ash

 

“What the hell happened?” Daniel asked Robert quietly.

He stood outside his cell, which was almost like the one he’d been in two years ago after being infected by the disease from the Land of Light.  This one, however, was in a room of its own, with a waiting area and the long cell.  The bars were an inch thick and four inches apart, and they didn’t go from floor to ceiling.  They came down halfway and the rest was solid wall and door.  Robert sat on the cot provided, with its two-inch mattress and flat pillow.  The cell was deeply set so he was in shadow.

Daniel needed to see his face.  Look into his eyes.  He was still reeling from what had happened in the gateroom.  At least he’d had the wherewithal to lie to Jack and tell him that he’d drawn the short straw.  Served him right.  But right now, there was Robert to consider.

“Come in here and I’ll show you who I really am.  It was all an act, Daniel.”

“Jerking me off in the Security office was an act?” Daniel countered, lowering his voice even more so that the audio mics would have difficulty registering what he said.  “Your good, Robert, but that was genuine.  So was the bit in the truck.  Those weren’t an act.”

Even in shadow, Robert looked flustered.  “They were supposed to have been,” was his answer.

Daniel knew something more was off than just stealing.  A week ago, Robert had scared him, and only later did he realize that it’d been on purpose—not that it wouldn’t have been, but a deliberate act to scare him off, not _scare him_.  And he couldn’t get over the feeling that a rape hadn’t actually been on the menu.  Something had been.  Would it have been just as bad?

“You should go,” Robert said.

“Yeah, probably.  Robert, what would have really happened if Dave and his buddies hadn’t shown up at my apartment?  Why did you need four men?”

Robert sighed and leaned forward, coming into the light.  He got off the bed and approached until he was right against the bars.  Daniel resisted stepping away.  Security _was_ watching, so if they wanted to put a stop to it, it would happen in seconds.

“The plan was to kidnap you,” Robert said, and he made sure he looked emotionless.

“For what purpose?”

“You were needed to tell us about the artifacts we’d collect.  Reverse engineering is all well and good, but some stuff we didn’t know how to work because we couldn’t translate what was written about their functions.  That applied to the active tech, too, not just the long-buried stuff.”

“And if I refused?” Daniel asked.

“They’d have ordered me to rape you.”

“Apparently you don’t know me that well, Robert.  Raping me wouldn’t have bought you anything.  I’d have gotten mad and dug my heels in.”

“Actually, I told them that.  They thought I was in love with you and making excuses.”

Daniel stared at him.  “In love with me?  Where in hell did they get that idea?”

“I liked to watch you climax.”

“So?” Daniel exclaimed, dumbfounded.  “That makes no sense.”

“Because you’re not insane, stupid,” Robert snapped while giving him a sardonic smile.  “Seems I was only supposed to fuck the target and get off, not enjoy their own pleasure.”

“That’s sociopathic,” Daniel said instantly.  Because it was.  “Sexual sadism is the mark of serial killers.  You aren’t like that.”

“No.  And I was letting you slip through my fingers so I was ordered to grab you.  They thought you were going to rat me out to Hammond.”

“And expose everyone’s VIP shenanigans?  I don’t think so.  Besides, you betrayed them anyway, Robert,” Daniel said very quietly.  “You scared me on purpose to put me on alert.”  Robert’s brows went up.  He apparently hadn’t expected Daniel to figure it out.  “Yeah, I’m actually not that clueless.”

“I won’t last long enough for trial,” Robert said suddenly and retreated to the shadows and the bed.  “Leave, Daniel.  I’m not talking anymore.”

“They’ll get at you?”

“I know too much.”

Daniel was upset, despite everything.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know how to help you.  I could talk to people but treason is treason and my words won’t get very far.”

“Goodbye, Daniel,” he said softly, then startled him by yelling, “Guards!”

The door opened behind him but Daniel didn’t look.

“Get him out of here,” Robert said.

Daniel held in his rising emotions, realizing that in a day or two, Robert would be dead.  Having a fit would do no one any good and he knew that he was going to hate the military and the Air Force for a good long while after this.  The death penalty was revenge and an outright act of murder, not punishment.  You couldn’t punish someone if they were dead.  All arguments aside, they planned to kill him for treason, but they wouldn’t get their chance because the rogues would kill him first.  And the law wouldn’t care.  The entire system was corrupted.

He returned to his office and wished he could have slammed the door.  He needed to vent so badly.  Instead, he picked up the glass ball paperweight he’d placed on a shelf and threw it like a baseball at the far wall.  It made a satisfying whack against a concrete support pillar and put a half-inch dent in it.  Naturally, at that moment, his door opened and Sam and Teal’c came in.  He looked over his shoulder and watched them pause mid-step.

“Don’t worry.  I’m not going to bite your head off.  There are only a few people that deserve it and I can’t do that, either.”  He gestured at the intact glass ball that had rolled back toward him.  It had a chip in it and that was all.  Daniel had a feeling it wasn’t just glass.  “What’s up, guys?”

“You could have made up, right there in the corridor,” Sam said.  “Why’d you torpedo it by lying to him?”

“Because he needed to hurt,” Daniel said, knowing it was unfair.

“General Hammond and Chancellor—” Teal’c began.

“I know, Teal’c!” Daniel said, throwing up his arms, though he kept his voice low.  “He was ordered to keep his trap shut, so I’m pissed off at everyone in charge.  But there were some things said that didn’t need to be, and it’s gonna take a while for me to forgive him for that.”

Sam frowned.  “What’d he mean by foundation?”

Daniel sighed and quickly relayed that painful conversation.  Sam and Teal’c exchanged a long look, then Teal’c said, “I see.  Were I in your shoes, Daniel Jackson, I might have said something similar.”

“That makes two of us,” Sam said.  She fidgeted.  “I hate to be a buzzkill on a good ‘mad’, Daniel, but I’m really glad he’s back.  He’s invited us over for a team night to make amends and celebrate.”

Daniel nodded and sat down at his desk.  “Sounds like fun,” he lied.  “Have a good time.”

Sam and Teal’c exchanged a quicker glance this time, and one of confusion.  “All of us, Daniel.  Not just us.”

“Well, I decline,” Daniel said, stubbornly.  “Now, if you two will excuse me, I’ve got some reports to finish.”

After they left, he sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose, then rubbed at his eyes.  The right-hand top drawer was open and in it was a framed picture of the team.  Jack had his arm around him and he was smiling at the camera.  Daniel returned the gesture and had his arm around Sam’s shoulders, too.  Then she had her arm around him and around Teal’c.  It had been their six-month mark as a team.  He slammed the drawer shut, refusing to put the picture back on his desk.

 _Where it belonged,_ his traitorous mind said.  “The fuck it does,” he muttered, and adjusted his focus to get his work done.

 

.*.

 

At home, Daniel puttered about the kitchen in grey sweats and a tank top.  He wasn’t really hungry but he needed to eat.  The fact that Jack was back, and having a party, disturbed him on many levels.  He felt a longing, and a heart-wrenching pull to go to him, but he resisted.  The longer he resisted, the stronger the pull, and the angrier he became.

He couldn’t believe how angry.  How hurt.  It had been there, all along, when Jack had been gone.  Ostensibly at Laira’s, but in reality, playing at being a rogue member of the NID.  He’d succeeded in bringing them down, and in Daniel’s opinion, it hadn’t been that hard.  Those people were intensely stupid.  Daniel had known something was up, but he couldn’t prove it.  Fucking Maybourne should have known there was something hinky in Jack’s sudden turnaround, but he had a crush, in Daniel’s opinion, and it blinded him.

Hell, just the thought of Maybourne getting anywhere near Jack made the knuckles on his hands creak as he made fists.  If he ever saw the man again, he’d …

He’d …

Good god.  He was experiencing an intensely protective desire to pummel anything that hurt Jack.  Plus, there was a clear jealousy to go with it.

“Oh, no,” he said aloud, closing his eyes.  “No, no, no.  You stupid idiot.  What’d you go and do that for?”  He plopped down in a kitchen table chair, leaned over, and put his head in his hands.  “You fucking dumbass.  Why’d you go and fall in love with him?”

Whirling emotions of regret, anger, rejection, and dread swam through his body, creating a big hole where his stomach was.  He got up and went to the fridge and retrieved the open bottle of Chardonnay.  He couldn’t eat, not right now.  He needed another distraction.  Wine wouldn’t help, though.  It would make things worse.  Maybe Dave had some pot left.  He reached into his pocket for his cellphone and realized he’d put it in his coat pocket.  Retrieving it, he meant to dial Dave’s number, but the phone rang.  It was him.

“Your ears must’ve been burning,” he said, answering the phone.

Dave grunted.  _“I was just calling to see how you were doing.”_

“I’m pissed off, that’s how I’m doing.  You have any pot left?  I need a mood adjustment.”

There was a short laugh.  _“Want me to come over and stay for a while, too?”_

Daniel gave a sad smile, even though Dave couldn’t see it.  “Only if it’s not putting a cramp in your evening.”

“Not a bit.  I’ll be there in about forty-five.”

“Thanks.”

“Yep.”

Daniel let out a huge sigh of relief and went into the living room, sipping at his wine.  The pot would make him hungry, too, so two birds, yada, yada.  He sat on the couch and leaned back, staring at the bookcase that led from the living room to the long foyer and the front door.

He ran through a lot of scenarios, trying to see when it was that he’d fallen in love.  He couldn’t think of any.  He then tried to think up What Ifs, but there was no point.  But if he was in love, why’d he give up on him?  No.  He hadn’t.  The circumstances and actions had been out of his hands.  Jack had steered everything in a certain direction.  He’d made the choice to alienate everyone around him, so he’d be isolated and cut off.  Then Maybourne would swoop in and take advantage.

It’s just that, did he have to do it the way he did?

It still hurt.  And if he hadn’t fallen for the bastard, it would just be a small ache of resentment that he’d eventually get over.  God.  Why did he have to fall for him?  A tiny voice said it had been inevitable.

You dumb shit.  You knew this stupid-ass sex thing would eventually evolve into falling for him.  You knew it and you did nothing to stop it.

Daniel groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.  “Shut up!  Go away!  Stop thinking!  Dave, hurry up and get here!”

There was a knock at the door that startled him into jumping to his feet and whirling toward the door.  His heart was hammering and he had to take several breaths to calm himself down.  Robert’s locked up.  No one else is coming.  Dave’s just early by twenty minutes.  Another knock had Daniel moving with a purpose so he didn’t worry him.  He swung open the door.

“Sorry, I was in the …”

Beside Dave was Jack.

“… bathroom,” he finished, lying.  Well, not so much a lie as an excuse.  And did that count, he wondered?  Making excuses for … well, whatever.  Not answering the door promptly.  Not answering questions promptly.  Not being where you’re supposed to be promptly.  It was okay to lie and call it an excuse.  Right.  Daniel knew his mind was babbling.  And now Dave was executing a different excuse-making lie:  Pretending you had to be somewhere else when you didn’t.

He looked at his watch.  “Oh crap.  I forgot.  I was supposed to … be at … the … uh … dry cleaners.”  He backed away and around Jack.  “Gotta pick up something.  Ciao, mes amies.”

Daniel broke eye contact with Jack, knotting his brows with sad but grateful humor as he watched Dave walk down the hall that led to the elevator.  “Thanks, Dave.”  The man just held up a hand instead of looking over his shoulder.  He’d be going to his truck.  Once more, Daniel wondered at the oddity of everyone he knew owning a truck.  A distracted question when he didn’t need a distraction.  Either he had a magpie mind or he was avoiding.  Possibly both.

He stepped aside with an outward swipe of his arm.  “Come in.”

Jack kept his gaze on him and didn’t move for about two seconds, then he stepped forward, shutting the door behind him.

Daniel stared at him, feeling awkward, and hated feeling awkward.  “Want a beer?”  He stepped past him to head to the kitchen.  At least, that’s what he meant to do, but Jack didn’t move out of the way.  More than that.  He put out an arm and blocked him in.  The doorway to his apartment opened to a narrow foyer with a wall to the right and the short hall to the left that opened up to the living room.  Daniel couldn’t back away and go around.  There were times when he hated the layout of his apartment and this was one of them.

“Jack,” he greeted, and tried a smile but it didn’t get past the beginning stages.  It sort of twitched his cheek.  He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react.

“Daniel,” Jack said, and he didn’t move.  Not one muscle.  He wasn’t frowning, but he wasn’t smiling either.  He had his thinking face on, which included a slightly knotted brow—but only when he allowed it.  When Jack thought about stuff, examining it or mulling things over, his face rarely betrayed which direction his mood was in.

“Gonna go in or …?” Daniel asked.

“I think I like you right where you are,” Jack said.

“Uh huh.  Why?”  There was no way he would take a guess.  Right now, he couldn’t read Jack if his life depended on it.  Sort of wrapped up the last few weeks, actually.

Jack stepped forward and Daniel took a step back and his back hit the wall.  But if there _had_ been more room, he wouldn’t have taken another step.  He didn’t like backing away or backing down and hated that he’d taken a step back because Jack took another one.  He was now a foot away.

Jack surprised him again by taking his blocking hand and placing it on the wall by Daniel’s right cheek.  He leaned on it, straightening his elbow.

Daniel knew he shouldn’t, but he felt aroused by it.  Dammit, that wouldn’t get him anywhere.  Whatever game Jack was playing, he wasn’t going to respond by … well, offering himself.  It would be humiliating.

He cleared his throat.  “Well, we have to do something—”

“You lied,” Jack said, and it appeared like he was studying his eyes.  Looking for a reaction.

He got one.  Daniel’s narrowed.  “Pot.  Kettle.  Black.”

“That was—” Jack began.

Daniel cut him off as his anger made an appearance.  The gall the man had.  “Yes, duty,” Daniel finished for him.  “And mine was in reaction to that duty.  Different reason, different impact.  My lie was intended to embarrass you.  To teach you a lesson.  _Your_ lie was intended to alienate, but in the process, you _hurt_ me.  I hate to admit it, but there it is.  So don’t you dare get on your fucking high horse.”

There was color in Jack’s cheeks and it only appeared for two reasons.  When he was mad and when he was … well, the extreme opposite.  He wasn’t experiencing the latter, so he was mad.  And he had no goddamn right to get mad.

“Don’t.  You.  Dare,” Daniel warned.  “Don’t you dare get mad, either.”

Jack pushed away from the wall.  “Maybe coming here was a big mistake.”

Daniel huffed out a sad laugh and closed his eyes.  “Unbelievable.  Now you’re running away.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose because there was actual heat behind his eyes and it only happened when he was about to get teary-eyed due to high emotional anguish.  Jack was causing it.  And there was only one reason.

He heard the doorknob turn and he blurted out, “I love you.”  He fully expected to hear Jack move through the door and slam it behind him.  Part of him wanted it to happen so he could prove to himself how stupid it was to fall in love.  A self-fulfilling prophecy.  He wasn’t going to open his eyes and watch it happen, however.  He decided to be a coward.  And he kept his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose.

Seconds passed.  There was no sound.  Had his ears stopped working?

Jeez, Daniel.  You’re such a wimp.

He frowned and dropped his hand in resignation and opened his eyes.  Jack was frozen.  He was staring at him.  His eyes were wide.

Daniel huffed out another sad laugh.  “Yeah, Jack.  You heard me correctly.  Now you know how pathetic I am.”  He pushed off the wall and then pushed past Jack.  He didn’t stop him.  He didn’t even move.  He was still shell-shocked.  Well too bad for him.  He wasn’t the idiot who’d fallen in love.

Daniel went into the living room, grabbed his wine glass, and grumbled to himself as he went to the kitchen to refill it.  He should’ve asked Dave for a joint.  Fuck it.  The moment Jack left, he’d go to the closest pot shop and get some himself.  He’d ask for the mellowest stuff they had, created for depression.  And then he’d have to stop by the store to get some—

Jack grabbed him from behind and spun him around so fast that his wine glass went flying and the bottle he held hit the floor and began to spill everywhere.

“Goddammit!” he scowled, and tried to pull away, staring at the floor, in two directions.  “Fucking hell, Jack!”  Jack grabbed his head, framing his face, and brought their lips together.  It was Daniel’s turn to freeze.  His lips were moving on their own, as was his tongue.  The kiss turned hard, deep, passionate, as if Jack meant to consume him.  And despite the anger he’d been feeling, his cock began to stiffen right along with the rest of his body—apart from said mouth and tongue.

Then the damn broke and he wrapped one arm around his neck and the other framed his face, like Jack was still doing.  The lust he felt was intense and the longer he kissed back, the more his body responded.  Jack suddenly broke it and said, “I love you back.”

“ _What_?” Daniel asked, with barely any voice.

“If I say it again,” Jack said, refusing to let Daniel go, “you’ll need to do the same because I’m just as shocked as you.”

Daniel swallowed, and again, his mind went for distraction.  “I need to clean up the mess.  No, actually, you need to clean it up.  It’s your fault and—”

“Shut up, Daniel,” Jack said through half a laugh and kissed him again.  His hands left his face and sped down his back to grab his ass through the thick sweats.  He groaned and kissed him harder.  Daniel fell against the fridge from the pressure caused by it and slid his hands under Jack’s leather jacket and up his back.  His fingers pressed flesh, reacquainting himself with the firmness of his muscles.  He wanted to touch one specific muscle but the man’s cargo pants were in the way.

“Bedroom,” Jack said.

“Uh huh,” Daniel agreed, and he stepped through a puddle of wine as Jack used the waistband of his sweats to tug him along.  They didn’t have far to go and they were soon at the foot of the bed.  Jack’s jacket slid to the floor and as he toed off his shoes, Daniel undid his belt and the button of his pants.  Jack gripped the bottom of both his t-shirt and the plaid one he wore over it and lifted them over his head and dropped them behind.  Daniel followed his actions with his tank top, then slipped off his sweats and kicked them out of the way.  The dampness of his foot caught in them and he fell backward onto the bed.

“Dammit,” he said, annoyed and Jack paused in the act of taking off his trousers to pull the trapped sweats leg off.  Daniel swallowed as he moved backward across the bed, watching Jack quickly remove his cargos.  He was hard already, as was Daniel, and suddenly, Daniel didn’t know what to do first.  It wasn’t like him.  He reached into the drawer and grabbed the lube, then pushed backward some more until his elbows hit the pillow edge and his head gently hit the headboard.

He took a deep breath and felt a weakening of his muscles as Jack crawled over him and looked into his eyes, then swept them over Daniel’s body, as if re-familiarizing himself with it.  “I missed you,” he said huskily.  “And I’m really sorry, Daniel.  It hurt doing it.  I’m really sorry.”

Daniel felt heat rush to his cheeks and between legs as he, in turn, re-familiarized himself with Jack’s chest, his abdomen, his nipples, and then his hips.  “I’m sorry I lied.  It was a cheap shot.”

Jack hovered over him, hands on either side of his head, elbows locked.  “What do you want to do?”

“Get you in me,” Daniel said hungrily.  “I can’t believe how much I need to feel you in me.”

“I feel the same way,” Jack said, and he popped the cap to the lube and waited while Daniel raised his knees.  He squirted lube over his anus, then over his cock, tossed the bottle aside, and lined up.  “Ready?”

“Shut up, Jack,” Daniel said, taking his cock in hand.

Jack half-smiled and moved his hips as he thrust through Daniel’s hand.  “Line up already.”  He placed his hands back down on either side of his head as he spread his knees.  His cock was perfectly lined up and Daniel rubbed his cockhead against his opening.  Slowly, he pushed.

Daniel sucked in a breath, then let it out in a relieved groan as the familiar size and weight stretched his opening.  “Oh god yes,” he breathed as his lust skyrocketed.  He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, relishing in the feel of him inside his body again.  But there was more to it, now.  They’d said those three little words and … they were joined.  “Yes.”

Jack wasted no time and began to thrust.  He was slow at first, taking deep, long strokes, before he stayed deep and undulated his hips.  Daniel moaned loudly on each push upward, letting Jack know that he’d found his gland.  Jack moaned with him and that was the only sound aside from the slight squeak of his bed.  The pleasure was incredible, but more than that, Daniel was with him again.  All it had taken was a few revelations and an admittance.  And one hell of a first kiss.

He opened his eyes and kept them locked on Jack’s when the man began to speed up.  That familiar pull of heat slammed into his balls and up his cock and his first orgasm began.  Jack was unrelenting, going at him with a willful purpose and a slight, smug smile.  After his second orgasm, Daniel had to beg Jack for a reprieve.  And to come.

“I’m not done,” Jack said in a heavy whisper and Daniel groaned and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Goddammit,” he said, and began to thrust upward.

“Not so fast,” Jack said, then pulled out and urged him onto his stomach.  He slid back in and spooned against him, dropping his weight on top of him.  Daniel loved it.  Jack held him tightly, then pushed up and locked his arms as he slowed his thrusts.

“God,” Daniel whimpered.  “Jack.”

“Gonna make you come a few more times,” Jack said, then abruptly rolled them over, keeping Daniel facing outward.  He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly while he thrust upward.  “Spread for me.”

“Oh god,” Daniel said, dropping his head back beside Jack’s and doing as he asked.  Jack had never tried this position on him and it was intense.  He was so deep this way.  And at that angle …

He moaned louder and Jack matched him while he increased his thrusts.  Daniel knew the sound and began to gasp.  “Jack, fuck,” he managed but his moaning cut his words off and he hoped he sounded encouraging.  Then his balls began to draw up and his gasping increased like a panic.  “Fuck me!”  Code for ‘please come’.  Jack turned them on their sides and grabbed his top leg by the thigh, raising it.  He plunged fast and deep and Daniel began to jerk himself off just before he orgasmed.

Jack didn’t stop, nor did he come.  As Daniel tried to level off, never mind speak, he was maneuvered to once more have Jack between his legs.  He was riding his gland again and Daniel squirmed beneath him, tossing his head from side to side as he was driven out of mind.  On his second orgasm, he felt Jack swell within him.

“Yes!” Jack cried out and pistoned rapidly before he groaned loud and long as he came.  He turned them over and tightened his grip around Daniel as he kissed the hell out of him.  “That’s one,” he said, when his breathing slowed.

“What’s one?” Daniel asked, looking down at him.

“Round.  We have a _lot_ of catching up to do.”


End file.
